cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Hutchison
Doug Hutchison (1960 - ) Deaths in Film *''A Time to Kill (1996)'' [James Lewis 'Pete' Willard]: Machine-gunned (along with Nicky Katt) by Samuel L. Jackson in a courthouse. (Thanks to Tal and Corey) *''The Green Mile (1999)'' [Percy Wetmore]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 1930s flashbacks and the present-day framing sequence. *''Bait (2000)'' [Bristol]: Shot repeatedly by David Morse at a racetrack, after Doug tries to shoot Jamie Foxx. (Thanks to Tommy and Tal) *[[No Good Deed (2002)|''No Good Deed (The House on Turk Street)'' (2002)]] [Hoop]: Stabbed in the neck with a corkscrew by Samuel L. Jackson while Doug is trying to strangle Samuel; his body is shown again afterwards when Stellan Skarsgard discovers him. (Thanks to Tal) *''The Salton Sea (2002)'' [Gus Morgan]: Shot several times in the chest by Val Kilmer, after Val first injects him in the neck with an overdose of methedrine. *''Punisher: War Zone (2008)'' [Loony Bin Jim]: Shot in the head by Ray Stevenson while Doug is holding a gun to Stephanie Janusauskas' head. *''Give'em Hell, Malone (2009)'' [Matchstick]: Shot by Thomas Jane while Doug is on fire. Deaths in Television *''The X-Files: Tooms (1994)'' [Eugene Victor Tooms]: Mangled by a shopping-mall elevator when David Duchovny activates it while Doug is in the maintenance crawlspace underneath. (Nudity alert: Rear) (Thanks to Kim) *''Murder, She Wrote: Deadly Bidding (1995) ''[Angus Neville]: Stabbed in the chest by Martin Jarvis. *''Millennium: The Beginning and the End (1997) ''[The Polaroid Man]: Stabbed repeatedly by Lance Henriksen after Lance gets Doug's knife away from him. (Thanks to Kim) *''Lost: The Man Behind the Curtain (2007)'' '[Horace Goodspeed''] Gassed (off-screen), along with everyone else in the barracks, when Michael Emerson arranges for them to be purged by the island's existing inhabitants. His body is shown when Michael is returning to the barracks; his death is shown in one of Michael's flashbacks. *24: Day 8: 7:00 p.m.-8:00 p.m. (2010) '[''Davros]: Shot several times in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland just as he was about to execute Freddie Prinze Jr. His body is later seen in the CTU morgue. Gallery doughutchison.jpg|Doug Hutchison in Lost: The Man Behind the Curtain Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1960 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Deaths in the JJ Abrams universe Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in Lostverse Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Death scenes by mangling Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in D.J. Caruso Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:People who died in the Punisher film or TV series Category:Characters killed by The Punisher Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Bob Rafelson Movies Category:Deaths in 24 Category:24 cast members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Lie to Me Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:The Punisher Cast Members